Beyond the Door
by Lanu
Summary: Ella is an ordinary girl that falls victim to the horrors of the demonic town of Silent Hill. Her only hope is through a door that she believes will lead her back to reality.


I do not own Silent Hill; Silent Hill is the property of Konami

Chapter 01

**Trapped on the other side of the door**

Ella hated the feeling of being restraint; it made her feel so defenseless and so insignificant. Unfortunately for her that is how her story began. Ella woke up with her knees close up to her chin, and her hands tightly enclosed upon her knees. She was in a fetal position facing downward on a patted floor that was covered in mold and rust. In a quick panic she immediately stood up on her feet, her knees and elbows cracked back into place, almost as if she had been in that position for hours.

"_Where am I_" were the first thought that came to her head. It was too dark to tell. She extended her arms to her left and felt a patted wall. She leaned over to her right, another patted wall. She felt much too claustrophobic to her left and right so she cautiously leaned forward. She felt her way around until she felt the cold iron of what was a door. She ran her hands along the surface. There were chips of rusts gathered along it that it felt like it was covered in sandpaper.

Upon closer inspection she could see that there was light coming from the bottom of the door frame. A faint light, but anything was better than this small room. She would take her chances outside. She pushed all her weight onto the door. Despite the size of the door it was fairly easy to push. She heard the hinges creaking so loudly that she thought for sure that they were going to pop out of the door frame. She slipped out of the small patted room into a cold concrete surface with a chill in the larger area.

This new place was very open, the windows upon the high wall were all broken, glass was shattered every where along this hallway. The moon light was the only source of light that could be provided as Ella walked carefully straight ahead. She took a few steps forward and a bright light lit up in front of her. The beam of light levitated in mid air. She walked toward it to find that it was a flashlight hanging off of some kind of rope that was completely foreign looking to her. She didn't know where this flashlight came from nor did she care, she was relived to find something reliable in this dark place. She tried to slide the flashlight from the tight knot that was it was tied to, but with no luck. This rope, which she really could not see very well, had a rough and smooth surface and as she shook it she felt wherever it was hanging from was loosening. She decided to pull on it instead in hopes that it would come lose and fall down, that way it would be easier to untie. She grabbed the rope and used all of her weight and pulled as hard as she could. It was working, for every pull it was loosening. She felt something snapped, but the rope would still not fall down. She pulled harder, and a sickening snapping sound echoed through the hall the rope dragged along the ceiling, it felt as if she was peeling off a band aide off of someone as she pulled the rope down. Finally it fell from the ceiling and the rope fell heavy on the ground. She managed to untie the flashlight, she grabbed it and held it to the rope only to find out that this was no rope. It was a tube of flailed flesh. There was torn skin was hanging off of it because she had pulled ripped from the ceiling.

Ella leaned down, her mouth wide open from shock, sweat dripping from her pores. Without her realizing something fell onto the back of her head. It was thick and clumpy causing Ella to run into a panic and frantically waving her arms around to get whatever it was that fell on her off. She felt something dripping out from her hair and fell onto the floor. She looked down, picked up the flashlight she dropped while she was frantically twirling around to see a red substance splatter on the ground. She could still feel in on the back of her neck, the smell was unnatural and the first thought that came into her mind was blood. She could hear the hard smacking sound of liquid dripping from the ceiling. Something wasn't right here. She felt it getting colder as she stood still, her breathing was the only thing she could hear. The silence was driving her crazy. She ran, flashlight in hand, she needed to get air.

"_Why_"? Was the only thought racing through her head. This one word raised many questions. Why was she here in a place like this? Why would her "friends" trick her into this? Why would she allow herself to do this? Ella had questions, but no answers. She needed answers to those questions. She needed to find them. Dying now would be futile. Even though this may not have been reality, and in her mind she prayed as hard as she could that this was all a dream, she felt as though her life was in serious danger.

The shadows on the wall slithered onto the floor. Ella had ran as far as she could. A small rusted door blocked her path. She felt as though the entire hallway was closing in on her. The rust began to melt from the door as she got closer, into a pure white color. Despite her altering scenario now the door stood out from all the darkness. The sight of it made her feel better. She reached out, grabbed the doorknob and turned as hard as she could. The door was locked, and now she was locked out from the world.

"_Goodnigh_t" said a voice as Ella slumped up against the brightly lit door as the hallway of neglected jail cells were painted with rust, and darkness. She was so scared that her body would not give in and let her pass out. "_Goodnight"_ it said again. Ella turned her head to the door; the door was the only object that was not covered in darkness. "_Goodnight"_ it whispered. The voice was coming from behind the door. She tried jiggling the door one more time. She still could not get it open. She banged on the door "Help me"! She screamed at the top of her lungs. There was dead silence from the other side. For some reason Ella felt as though this door was the door to salvation. This door would get her out of here, but the door to paradise was locked, she needed to find the key.


End file.
